55 Seconds of Elastic Love
by Lumi75
Summary: Something cute happens to Gitaraku. Hisoka x Illumi


_Last day of the Hunter Exam_

Illumi stared at the retreating forms of Gon and his companions as they set off to find Kukuru Mountain. He headed for the seaport, followed by Hisoka.

Illumi chuckled in his low calm tone. "Gon still has lots of growing up to do, I see. But he really is very cute. I didn't expect to meet anyone this adorable at the Hunter Exam". He shot Hisoka one of his rare open looks. "Now I can understand why you like him so much."

Hisoka let out a meaningful sigh. Yes, that and it was nice that a square like Gitaraku could understand him for once.

Then Illumi spoiled it by adding, "It's not often that people like us have such light-hearted moments."

Hisoka's jaw dropped. Now wait a minute here, was he implying that a world-class magician like him didn't make an entertaining companion? This hit a sore spot. "Speak for yourself," he retorted, "I always have lots of fun."

His eyes narrowed until deep shadows appeared under them and he licked his lips. He had a fun date planned for summer with Gon and Gitaraku's brother, before hooking up with Kurapica for autumn. He could expect winter to be a hot and exciting one if he ended up challenging Kuroro and the Genei Ryodan….

He was snapped back to reality by the unfamiliar smell of pollution and loud cry of seagulls. While he was fantasizing, they had already reached the seaport. Illumi's cruise ship towered above them, shining sleekly under the brilliant sun. Thousands of colorful flags fluttered from end to end of the massive form. Azure shadows rippled across the white painted hull to the tune of splashing waves.

As they approached the checkpoint, tourists were milling about everywhere, busily taking pictures with loved ones before their departure. "Time to go?" Hisoka asked, unexpectedly feeling a twinge of emotion.

"Nah, there's still some time," replied Illumi, eyeing the black smoke puffing from the refueling tugboat. "Wanna wait out here? It's so nice out." Leaning lazily against the railing, he stared at the beautiful blue sky.

After a moment's enjoyment, the assassin closed his eyes and let the wind caress his long hair. Hisoka watched patiently, then suddenly shot a punch at Illumi, who barely dodged, gasping. "Who says I'm waiting for you?" Hisoka smirked.

Both young men snickered at the joke. It didn't matter either way to them. Illumi didn't even bother to respond, simply closing his eyes and enjoying his suntan again. Being with the assassin as often as not just felt like being alone, which was probably the reason why Hisoka hadn't tired of him yet.

When he had tagged along to send Illumi off, he hadn't any particular goal in mind, but now it became clear to him what he really wanted. He wanted to say goodbye to his friend with a bang. He knew the assassin was cold and evil and just saw their association as business, but his instinct as a natural-born showman demanded that he had to end with the audience panting for more. Like with Kurapica. _("I have a lot to teach you about Spiders")_ or Gon _("Return my punch and I'll take back the tag")_ and now Gitaraku…

Well, what could he do to make the young assassin remember him?

They needed to share a deep, dark secret that would bond them together tighter than two crossed fingers.

Hisoka laughed aloud. That was too predictable. Besides, Hisoka wasn't attracted to dark stuff. He only wanted to do fun, light-hearted things. Oh! There it was – didn't Gitaraku just say he wanted more light-hearted moments in his life? Well here was one for him and him only!

Illumi's eyes snapped open wider than a falling cat.

"Bungee Gum!" Hisoka suddenly yelled, bounding on top of the nearest lamppost and contracting his gum as tight as he could. Illumi shot straight into the air, following Hisoka who now leapt towards the cruise ship as hard as he could, breaking the lamppost behind him.

"HIISSSOOO—!!" screamed Illumi as his body arced like a little spinning pin. The intense wind ate away the rest of his words, if any.

Hisoka was already standing on the highest mast of the ship. Eyes gleaming maniacally, he controlled the strength of his gum so that it would drag Illumi through clouds of black smoke, dip him into the azure ocean waves and fly him directly towards the metal hull shimmering with little green reflections. "—kaaaayyyahhh!!"

Now for the finale…contracting the gum as fast as he could, Hisoka blasted his energy straight up into the beautiful blue sky. However, he had to leap off the mast onto the deck when a rain of needles hurtled towards him close to the speed of light. Hisoka's mind raced as he stared at the sky. What if Gitaraku decided to shoot him on his way down as well? Should he direct him to plunge into the sea instead? But then that would spoil the perfect ending, Hisoka pouted. No, he would proceed as planned and trust Gitaraku to understand.

He stared at the brilliant white clouds billowing slowly across the blue sky where he felt his _nen_ rapidly ascending. He looked at royal blue sea sparkling in the sunshine and imagined the great view that Gitaraku must enjoy on his way down, eyes perhaps glaring like an angry angel or gleaming like a mischievous imp?

After 55 seconds, Illumi reappeared as a pinprick of light. Hisoka's grin broadened as he held out his arms to catch his friend. My, this is just like catching a little girl when she falls from a tree, he thought, blushing a little. How _kawaii_! Hisoka's breath caught when he could finally see Illumi's face. He was being nailed by the sharp glitter of a very bewitching, but very deadly smile. Hisoka beamed back. He had his own tricks up his sleeve if the assassin attacked.

Illumi dropped heavily into Hisoka's thick bungee gum net and rebounded again, but to his surprise, instead of somersaulting away, he let Hisoka catch him in his arms, just as he fantasized, even…turned and clung tightly to him, burying his face in his shoulders. Aww, was his friend THAT appreciative of his custom-tailored bungee jump session? He must have liked that, even if he wasn't a spontaneous type of guy.

"Enjoyed that, Gitaraku?" Hisoka asked softly. The arms tightened about his neck, slightly.

He heard the continued intake of breath beside his ear before Illumi responded in an oddly magnetic tone, that send his heart pounding, "Magical."

A tingling warmth spread through Hisoka's body as he slowly let Illumi to his feet, smiling a pleasant smile. However, Illumi continued holding on. In fact, his entire body was now behind Hisoka's defenses and leaning, no- sticking, sticking very tightly… Illumi gripped his arm with a smirk, cold black eyes bearing down for his surprise revenge.

But before Hisoka could shove Illumi away, he felt a spark in his groin when it rubbed against something similar. Illumi flinched back, and Hisoka grabbed the opening to pin him to the deck by the hands. The young assassin was pink to the roots of his hair…and the magician was starting to feel very, very turned on. Their little game wasn't turning out the way either expected.

"G-Get off me, Hisoka", he heard Gitaraku mumble.

Hisoka snapped back to reality. He stood up immediately and pulled his friend to his feet. Illumi quickly walked a few feet away.

After a few moments of silence, he turned his head. His voice was back to its cool, restrained tone. "I never expected something this idiotic to happen at the Hunter Exam...but what you did was actually pretty fun, Hisoka." Illumi smiled his rare, open smile.

Hisoka sighed in relief and placed a finger to his lips. "Could you keep that a secret, please?" he grinned, arching one eyebrow.

XXX

A/N: Just a quick one-shot I thought up while imagining how Hisoka's Bungee Gum felt like. And also to think up a fun secret for Illumi and Hisoka to share.

Reviews are always appreciated. I'll try to do better in my next fics. Thanks!


End file.
